


Cherry Pie

by scalenesideburns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crossdressing, Dreams, Lingerie, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalenesideburns/pseuds/scalenesideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in dreamland and Castiel and Gabriel interrupt in a unique way. Not exactly a Stripper AU, more of a Gabriel interference. Nothing too explicit, but it's there. (Destiel fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

Dean looked up at the ceiling of the dank motel room; he was exhausted from their most recent job, and couldn’t wait to fall asleep. He collapsed on his bed and shut his eyes, feeling his mind shutter and eventually he found himself in one of his common fantasies. Sitting in a chair in a room with a stage in front of him, he shifted to a more comfortable position. Here we go. He thought, closing his eyes in his dream and biting his lip as Cherry Pie by Warrant came on. 

He opened his eyes again and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the dancer, clothed in a tight, very revealing angel outfit. From what he could see, there was a tiny bottom that was nearly sheer; the small, fluffy wings were attached to a small top that was just as thin. On top of the dancers short hair sat a halo.  
“I could get used to the angels if they were half this sweet.”  
He said admiring the gyrating hips. The dancer lifted up her head and she turned around, her eyes were wide and she had a confused expression on her face. Dean opened his eyes and his mouth fell open.  
“Dean?”  
The dancer asked with a gruff, confused voice.  
“Dean where am I?”  
Dean’s eyes broadened with surprise, he let out a squeak,  
“Cas?”  
He quickly cleared his throat and sat straight up, shifting uncomfortably, attempting to hide his crotch from view. Castiel kept dancing, slowly shifting his weight between his legs and rolling his hips. Dean cleared his throat again, looking away from the sight.  
“Cas, would you cut that out.”  
Castiel looked just as mortified,  
“Dean, I can’t stop dancing.”  
Dean rolled his eyes and tried to reach out to grab Castiel’s hips and stop him from dancing, but his arms were stuck to the chair. Dean looked at his arms and legs, looking upset and angry,  
“What the hell, I can’t move.”  
Castiel looked at him, his eyes thoughtful.  
“I appear to have the opposite issue.”  
Dean groaned with exasperation and tried to look away as Castiel turned around and proceeded to give him a lap dance. Dean bit the side of his mouth and looked at the ceiling, This can’t happen right now, nope, nope. Dean bit at his bottom lip and closed his eyes, Okay. Unsexy things. Innards. Guts. Leviathan. Dean attempted to ignore the heat in his chest, but he had a difficult time, since Castiel didn’t seem to be able to stop anytime soon.  
Dean’s arms suddenly flew up and gripped Castiel’s hips, he closed his eyes, it wasn’t like he hadn’t had flickers of these sorts of thoughts before, but they were never this strange. He was starting to think there may have been some foul play. Castiel turned around and faced Dean, his hips still swaying and rotating to the song. His eyes were blue and apprehensive, but he didn’t seem totally against the idea. Dean looked up at him, his eyes questioning and curious, almost unsure what to do, Castiel tipped his head and when Dean placed his lips on the apex of his stomach, his eyes seemed to open with full understanding.  
Castiel let out a noise that simply encouraged Dean to continue; he grinned and slid his hands further towards Castiel’s back, placing more kisses along his soft stomach.  
Castiel stopped dancing and his hands reached for Dean, they collided with Dean’s short, brown hair. Dean let out a soft growl and Castiel tipped his head back, none of them seemed to notice that the music had stopped and they’d regained control of their bodies. Castiel was pulled down by Dean, who wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him into a long, charged kiss.  
A slow whistle called their attention; Dean’s head snapped up to see Gabriel standing behind them, his eyebrows raised.  
“Well, well, well, boys, that went better than I could have imagined.”  
He said, snapping and pushing them all back into reality, away from dreamland.  
Sam jumped as he was startled by two angels appearing in his room, one wearing hardly anything and sitting on his brother’s lap.  
“Um, Dean, what the hell.”  
Sam said, eyes bulging with shock as he realized that his eyes weren’t the only thing bulging. Dean cleared his throat and put his arms at his side.  
“Uah…”  
Castiel looked up,  
“Dean was just having a dream.”  
Castiel’s voice seemed to remind Dean that he was sitting on his lap; he quickly pushed Castiel off, letting out a cough and pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Sam’s expression did not lighten at Castiel’s statement, he didn’t seem any less confused. Gabriel seemed bored and a little annoyed that the boys had stopped, so he snapped his fingers and AC/DC began to play quite loudly; Castiel seemed to once again loose control of his body, and Dean couldn’t move anymore.  
“Dammit, Gabr-“  
Dean was cut off as Gabriel snapped his fingers and he and Sam disappeared.  
They reappeared seconds later behind an old diner.  
“Dinner?”  
Gabriel asked Sam with a sly smile. Sam eyed him, suspicious, but he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, and the culprit was in front of him, offering dinner.  
“Sure.”  
He responded, walking behind Gabriel, a tad apprehensive. They chose a table in the cliché diner, Sam had trouble both fitting his legs underneath the tiny table and scooting across the vinyl booth seats. Gabriel gave Sam another grin which caused Sam to roll his eyes and slump onto the table.  
“Okay, what the hell was that?”  
Gabriel shrugged and smirked,  
“Hey, I’m just trying to make my little bro happy. And trust me, those boys were…phew. It stunk in there.”  
Sam put his face in his hands and looked back up,  
“No, there’s another reason. Why.”  
He said, giving Gabriel an unwavering stare. Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed,  
“Okay then. You two got me killed, what the hell kind of idea was standing up to Luci anyways? This is a way for me to get back at you two, I figured that would just make the three of you uncomfortable, mainly those two, I never realized they’d get into it. But I guess I feel a little better, getting those kids together.”  
Sam nodded, annoyed but understanding of the reason,  
“Okay, well, what a nice chat, you want to take me back now?”  
Gabriel’s eyes flared and he let out a chuckle,  
“Not sure you want to see what’s going on back in that motel room, but if you insi”  
Sam held up a hand to stop him,  
“You’re kidding me, there’s no way they’re-“  
Gabriel tipped his head and gave Sam a look that said, Oh how naïve.  
“Going at it like two sex deprived nuns? Trust me. You don’t want to be there.”  
Sam buried his head in his hands and sighed.  
“Fine.”

__________

Dean’s ears grew warm as Castiel gave him a second lap dance. He wasn’t sure if he should attempt to get back to what they were doing after the first lap dance, or if he should try to look for Sam. It didn’t appear that any of them could do anything but make advances at each other.  
“Cas.”  
Dean said, his voice filled with questions. Castiel slowly turned, still dancing, his crotch coming dangerously close to Dean’s nose.  
“I’m sorry, Dean.”  
He said, his face stony and serious, looking down as Dean closed his eyes and held his breath,  
“I want to ask if Sammy is okay, but at the same time I want to tear into you.”  
Castiel sighed and nodded,  
“Sam is fine. The two of them seem to be sitting and discussing this situation. I find myself wishing to do the same to you, I’m unsure if it relates to Gabriel, or if it something deeper, more root-“  
He was cut off as Dean leaned forward and ran his tongue from Castiel’s lower hip, up around his belly button, and towards his ribcage. The moan that resulted gave Dean an uncontrollable urge to continue. His hands inched up Castiel’s legs as he began to plant small kisses along his waistline. Castiel slid forwards and sat in Dean’s lap, his knees straddling Dean’s waist. He let out a short whine that caused Dean to push his attention to Castiel’s face.  
“You okay, Cas?”  
He said, his breathing heavy with anticipation.  
“Yes.”  
Castiel answered, he didn’t need to say anything else: his voice was carrying his urges. Dean slid his hand to Castiel’s neck and paused, they looked into each others eyes before pushing their lips together. Dean wasn’t under the impression that Castiel would be a very good kisser, virgin angel and all, but he was surprisingly better than he’d imagined. Dean was filled with odd sensations, this wasn’t the first time he’d kissed a guy, but it was the most passionate time he’d kissed a guy. Castiel was a shockingly strong kisser, pushing their mouths together with more force than Dean would expect from somebody so gentle in personality. Well, he is an angel, he’s at least one hundred times stronger than me. Dean thought, his mind flashing to what it’d be like to be slammed against a wall and fucked. He quickly shook that idea away and opened his eyes only to see Castiel’s eyes already wide open. Dean gave a start and broke their contact,  
“Shit, Cas.”  
He said, shaking his head and letting out a laugh, Castiel’s eyes were wide with confusion,  
“Dean, why have we stopped?”  
Dean shook his head again and grabbed Castiel’s hips and pulled him higher up his lap, the two sat there for a second, almost unsure what to do next. Dean cleared his throat and smiled as he realized Castiel was still in the women’s lingerie.  
“You look ridiculous.”  
Castiel wrinkled his brow,  
“Dean, If you find my appearance unpleas-”  
“No, you’re very…uh…attractive,” Dean paused and cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable, “You’re just still wearing the lingerie.”  
He said, laughing as he playfully pulled on the edge of the sheer material. Castiel’s eyebrows lifted,  
“…this means I’m wearing less than you…meaning it’s your turn.”  
He said, reaching forwards and pulling Deans t-shirt over his shoulders. Dean easily cooperated, not doing much else. Castiel sat there, his eyes scanning over Dean’s body, observant. Dean’s eyes followed Castiel’s hand as he reached out and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. He felt himself slowly pushed down and Castiel was sitting on top of him. Dean lifted his hips slowly; Castiel let out a squeak of shock and grinned, leaning down to set his lips on Dean’s chest. He slid down, his face buried in Dean’s stomach, Dean let out a groan of enjoyment, but he was unsure about their position.  
He lifted himself onto his elbows and looked at Castiel.  
“Cas. You think maybe I should…uh…um…”  
He started, closing his eyes as he never thought he’d say these words,  
“Do you think I should top?”  
Castiel looked at him, his blue eyes wide and unresponsive,  
“It doesn’t matter to me, Dean, I was just hoping to help get this started…”  
He said, pointing at Dean’s groin. Dean flopped onto his back, not realizing that he didn’t yet have a boner, Castiel had one; that sheer lingerie didn’t hide a thing. He sighed, knowing he was probably subconsciously holding back, he reached for Castiel’s hands and led them to the best position to start. Castiel smiled and unzipped Dean’s pants, pulling them down and running his hands along Dean. Dean shivered with pleasure, releasing all of the air from his lungs.  
“Cas,”  
He growled,  
“C’mere”  
He said, rolling Castiel off of him and against the headboard of the bed.

___

 

Sam was attempting to convince Gabriel to transport him into a different room in the same motel he’d previously been in with Dean and Castiel. Gabriel eventually gave in and in a second, they flickered into the room next door to the one Dean and Castiel were in. Sam nodded in appreciation and Gabriel gave him a devious grin and winked once before disappearing. Sam sighed and sat on the bed, it wasn’t long before he realized why Gabriel had grinned at him. He heard a loud bang from the wall behind him, and another, and another. It was a slow rhythm that probably involved a headboard. It wasn’t long after that that he heard a few loud, pleasure filled groans. Sam closed his eyes and tried not to laugh, he plugged in his headphones and blocked out the thoughts of his brother having wild sex with Castiel.

\---

Castiel grinned as he and Dean leaned against the wall, breathing heavy from their exertion. Castiel took a step back and let Dean slide down the wall, his legs wrapped around Castiel’s back. Dean shook his head and licked his lips, the two of them had a sheen of sweat covering them.  
“If anybody asks, I fucked you both times.”  
Castiel looked startled, as though he wasn’t sure what to reply. They’d both had a turn at it, and they both ended up calling out for more each time. Dean smiled and pulled him in for an exhausted kiss. He looked into Castiel’s gleaming blue eyes,  
“Dean. I want this. But I want something more…”  
Dean paused, he lifted a hand to Castiel’s neck, grinning.  
“Cas, we’re one-hundred percent. No way this is going to be only a one night thing.”  
Castiel frowned,  
“Dean…”  
Dean sighed,  
“Cas?”  
“Dean I want this to last longer and to be about more than just sex.”  
Dean shook his head.  
“Why the hell wouldn’t it be? Isn’t it already?”  
He asked, gently pushing a kiss onto Castiel’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh weird idea a GISHWHES teammate and I thought of, I had part of it (mainly castiel in lingerie) and she brought up Gabriel and how could I resist? It took all I had to not have Sabriel spill into this fic. Sorry about the whole only implying thing, I couldn't bring myself to write that scene. not after all of the things I'd written before hand. this is pretty much pure why.  
> Any feedback is nifty!
> 
> (also I post more often on my fanfiction tumblr: http://scalenesideburns.tumblr.com


End file.
